Yzma
Yzma makes the most terrifying video posts the Mansion has ever seen. Canon history Yzma was born, oh, centuries ago at least. Daughter of the Incan Royal Court Mortician, she spent her early years loitering about the palace, becoming well acquainted with the darker side of succession and the penchant for underhanded murder schemes that paved the bloody way to the throne. Yzma has many a story to tell about the good old days, when she was beautiful and charming and adored and very nearly a lady in waiting, and her father saw to the preservation of her glamour by sharing a few home brewed tricks of the family trade. ...those days were a very long time ago. With the sprawling civilization's golden years of success came a sweeping attitude of careless debauchery. Rulers grew fat and lazy, and their advisers became the real managers of the empire. Among these, by virtue of age and experience alone, Yzma became chief vizier to the throne. Over time she expanded her personal holdings into the palace cellars, wherein was constructed (with the help of a qualified burly, dumb and handsome male attendant) her own personal secret lab that everyone probably knew about, complete with Crocodile Pit, to remind her of the good old days when civil disobedience was handled entertainingly. Yzma's good looks and charms began to wane with age, and with this realization she held grudge against sun for robbing her of precious youth- but not vigor! Surely she was unbelievably spry for an old bat, and scary beyond all reason. Enter the young Emperor Kuzco, most spoiled and obscenely lazy of these blueblooded brats she found herself in service of. After a year of watching him loiter about filling his father's sandals just as irritatingly as the emperor before him, came a fateful day where Kuzco at whim decided to dismiss her into retirement. Yzma didn't take the news very well. And then she realized that without an heir apparent, this could be the opportunity of a lifetime. Quickly, she concocted an ingenious plan to poison the Emperor at a private dinner party, foiled by her poor labeling system and her male help Kronk's general incompetence. Kuzco would up transformed into a Llama, rather than dead, and so Yzma ordered Kronk to dispose of him quickly. Wiping her hands of the mishap, she broke the lamentable news of Kuzco's disappearance and woeful passing to the court, and promptly went back to business, this time as fabulously unquestioned stand-in Empress. However, it soon came to light that Kronk had not finished the job. Determined to see Kuzco dead by her own hands, Yzma dragged him up and down the Andes, in search of the missing Llama who would be Emperor. After several close run-ins at a roadside diner and the hillside home of a Llama farmer, she and Kronk raced Kuzco and his new friend Pacha back to the palace, where the only curative potion could be found. Somewhere along the way, she got struck by lightning, and fell into a chasm. And a mansion decided that by all accounts, letting the villain reach her destination before the heroes wouldn't make any sense. Entranceway history Yzma's time in the mansion, once she decided this place was a comparatively nice and luxurious extended vacation from chasing Kuzco through the jungle, have not been all too trying yet. After Saix showed her around and Axel (horrified) heated her a sauna bath, all she seems eager to do is chat about herself, reconstruct Vexen's lab for use with her own potions-making, and complain about the small inconveniences of her accomodations. During the Mad Mod Event, she was hypnotized into her Emperor's New School persona, Principal Azmy, and proceeded to terrorize the 'student body'. On Valentine's Day, she 'poisoned' the entire mansion's chocolates with a love potion. She was a Modern Dance instructor for the Kinkan Academy event, and the Slytherin House Head/Potions Mistress when the Mansion became Hogwarts for a weekend. Relationships *Kronk: Big Dumb Minion of this decade *Tzekel-Kan: Crazed South American tyrants unite! *Dean Winchester: Does not want External links *Wikipedia:Yzma *Logs Category:Characters Category:The Emperor's New Groove